Estrelas Brilham Sombriamente
by xAkemihime
Summary: "Minhas estrelas brilham sombriamente sobre mim; a malevolência do meu destino pode, talvez, destemperar o vosso; portanto, devo almejar que me deixeis suportar meus males sozinho." (Shakespeare, Noites de Rei) — ZoRobin


One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

A história é narrada em primeira pessoa, intercalando entre Zoro e Robin. Um desafio me propôs a me inspirar em alguma coisa para a fic, minha inspiração foi essa frase da sinopse (que está no começo da segunda parte do livro Cidade de Vidro).

* * *

_"Minhas estrelas brilham sombriamente sobre mim"_

**Primeiro Ato**

Ela se infiltrou em nosso navio enquanto não percebíamos e simplesmente se ofereceu para continuar conosco, fazer parte de nossa tripulação. Ela esteve do lado inimigo não fazia muito tempo, o que era suficiente para eu querer levantar minhas espadas contra ela. Mas fui impedido por meu capitão. Por meu estúpido capitão que não via o perigo à sua frente e permitiu que aquela mulher ficasse. Logo o cozinheiro idiota já estava encantado por ela, e eu sabia então que era só questão de tempo até que todos se afeiçoassem àquela estranha.

Mas eu não seria enganado. Não sabia nada de seu passado, mas uma pessoa que tem um cartaz de procurado desde criança não é normal. Ela cheirava a perigo. E eu não iria descansar enquanto aquela mulher estivesse por perto.

**Segundo Ato**

Algo me dizia que aquele capitão com um chapéu de palha e ar engraçado não era má pessoa. Sabia que me deixaria ficar com ele em seu navio. Um novo lugar para me refugiar, visto que Crocodile fora derrotado.

Foi rápido então para deixar que todos os piratas do Chapéu de Palha se acostumassem comigo ali. Eles eram boas pessoas, ao menos era o que aparentava. De todo modo, sabia que não deveria deixar minha guarda baixa. Aprendi com a vida que não se pode confiar em ninguém. Mas confesso que era engraçado ver o capitão fazendo palhaçadas, o médico pequeno e fofo correndo para lá e para cá, assim como o cozinheiro cheio de suspiros apaixonados por ter outra mulher em seu navio. Era engraçado até mesmo provocar aquele que estava me vigiando praticamente o tempo todo, esperando por um sinal de traição para enfim atacar.

A verdade é que, independente de saber que logo chegará a hora de partir, eu nunca havia me sentido tão bem antes em meio a uma tripulação de piratas.

**Terceiro Ato**

Você faz de tudo para não se importar. Passa dias vigiando a pessoa, temendo que ela fizesse algo com seus companheiros, esperando uma traição... que até então parecia que nunca chegaria. Você faz de tudo para não se afeiçoar, não conversa e quando o faz é de modo grosseiro... mas a verdade é que quando chega uma hora decisiva, como no meio de uma luta, eu descubro que tudo isso foi em vão. Percebo, além disso, que meus olhares desconfiados para ela, passaram disso para olhares curiosos _(e talvez algo mais)_. Abaixo minha guarda mesmo sem me dar conta, porém insisto em continuar observando-a.

Percebo, quando Enel a ataca, que eu infelizmente já me acostumei àquela estranha mulher de cabelos negros, percebo que eu não quero que aquele suposto Deus a ataque, eu não quero vê-la ferida. Vejo, enfim, que estou mesmo ficando preocupado e perdendo a cabeça quando parto para cima do inimigo, com fúria por ter ferido um dos meus. Um dos meus. Era a última coisa que eu queria pensar de Nico Robin. Sendo parte de nossa tripulação.

**Quarto Ato**

Eu não deveria me aproximar tanto assim deles. Eu não deveria gostar tanto assim deles. E eles não deveriam ser tão apaixonantes como estão sendo. Em toda a minha vida nunca encontrei pessoas assim, e a verdade é que isso me assusta. Me assusta esse companheirismo extremo, essa amizade que ultrapassa qualquer barreira... me assusta que estes tipos de sentimentos estejam querendo ultrapassar minhas barreiras de desconfiança. Outra coisa que me assusta ainda mais do que isso é esse amor que também vem junto com essa tripulação, com _ele_. E não canso de me repreender pelos beijos ocorridos naquela noite de festas na ilha do céu. Me repreendo por ter deixado aquilo acontecer. E por, no fundo, ter gostado.

Eu não posso me afeiçoar a ninguém. Vivo sozinha há muito tempo, fugindo de tudo e de todos, não devo deixa-los causar tamanho efeito em mim.

E é aí que sei que a despedida está chegando. É hora de partir, antes que algo pior aconteça.

CP9.

**Quinto Ato**

Eu deveria estar preparado para tudo. Minha mente me dizia que aquela mulher iria nos trair, e apesar de ter demorado, foi o que ela fez assim que pisamos em Water Seven. Mas embora minha parte racional me dissesse que isso poderia acontecer a qualquer momento, a parte emocional infelizmente falou mais alto nos últimos dias de convivência com ela.

Quando Chopper e o cozinheiro idiota deram a notícia de que ela havia nos traído, eu já deveria estar preparado. Mas a verdade é que eu não estava. No final de tudo, enquanto tentávamos entender o que se estava passando, eu entendia que poderia realmente levantar minhas espadas contra você em uma luta, mas a verdade é que eu não queria isso. Eu torcia para tudo não ter passado de um terrível engano.

E foi um engano, de fato.

Não demorou muito para a verdade vir à tona. Ela estava se juntando aos inimigos para nos proteger, porque precisava se distanciar antes que algo pior acontecesse. Então eu me lembrei daquele almirante de gelo dizendo que em todo time em que Nico Robin esteve ela foi a única que sobrou.

Mas isso não aconteceria conosco. E ela já deveria saber disso, já que presenciou nosso bando ir até mesmo ao céu e chutar a bunda de um Deus.

Era hora de salvar aquela mulher. E eu estava realmente nervoso com toda aquela situação.

**Sexto Ato**

Nada saiu como planejado. Eu havia ficado tempo demais com todos eles. E a aparição de Aokiji confirmando onde eu estava só piorou tudo. Agora era tarde demais. Mas não para eles, para mim.

Eu não poderia deixar que eles corressem risco desnecessário comigo entre eles. E quando a CP9 finalmente chegou, me entreguei sem nenhum esforço. Eu estava cansada de fugir. Não valia a pena. Os Chapéus de Palha valiam a pena. E por eles eu entregaria minha vida com prazer. Não deixaria que a alegria daquela tripulação de piratas acabasse por minha culpa. Era hora de por um fim nisso.

Mas apesar de tudo, apesar de todo o meu esforço para me deixarem, eles não fizeram isso. Eu nunca havia encontrado pessoas tão determinadas assim antes e isso realmente me pegou de surpresa. Nunca poderia imaginar vê-los ali, em Enies Lobby, queimando àquela bandeira e comprando clara briga contra o Governo Mundial, tudo para me levar de volta com eles. Porque, não só eu tinha me afeiçoado demais a eles, mas eles também se afeiçoaram demais a mim. E sem me dar conta de como isso aconteceu ao certo, eu havia me tornado uma companheira deles também. Uma pirata dos Chapéus de Palha. E assim como eu, eles estavam dispostos a arriscar suas vidas por mim.

O sentimento de amizade que cresceu entre nós pelo curto período de tempo em que estive com aqueles piratas era avassalador, assustador. O que me trouxe de volta às antigas palavras de até então meu único amigo, Saul: "Ninguém nasceu para ser só". Então, talvez, não fosse errado eu finalmente ter amigos, ter com quem dividir minhas felicidades e tristezas. Eu poderia ser feliz ao lado deles, era o que eles queriam... e era o que eu queria também.

E foi então que descobri que não estava pronta para morrer.

Ainda não.

**Sétimo Ato**

Recuperar aquela mulher foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que já tínhamos feito, e eu podia saber disso simplesmente olhando para a face cansada de cada um de meus companheiros, em especial de meu capitão, que mal conseguia se mover depois de uma intensa luta contra o mais forte da CP9.

Mas apesar de todo o cansaço, eu estava profundamente aliviado. Aliviado por saber que Nico Robin não era uma traidora, aliviado por tê-la a salvo ao meu lado, aliviado por ver que tudo o que eu pensava ao seu respeito assim que ela pisou no Going Merry era errado. Ela era sim uma boa pessoa. Uma boa pessoa com um passado sombrio, como a maioria de nossos companheiros, e isso não era motivo para ela se tornar alguém perigosa.

Nico Robin não tinha mil faces, não era um perigo eminente que ameaçava a todo o momento meus companheiros. Ela era apenas uma mulher, uma mulher que passara por muitas coisas e que enfrentava medos e inseguranças assim como todos nós.

E de repente eu me vi assustado ao perceber o quanto realmente me importava com ela.

**Oitavo Ato**

Nós havíamos acabado de sair de Water Seven, junto com o mais novo pirata dos Chapéus de Palha: Franky. A noite estava clara no nosso novo navio Thousand Sunny quando eu saí da biblioteca para a cozinha a fim de beber um copo d'água. Me assustei ao me deparar com ele na porta do local, me olhando como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa. Eu sorri, perguntando se havia algo de errado, quando aquelas palavras foram proferidas rapidamente, de forma desajeitada, me pegando de surpresa. Ele me dizia para não me arriscar mais daquela forma, não arriscar a minha vida de forma tão imprudente, porque todos se importavam comigo, porque eu também fazia parte daquela tripulação.

Pela primeira vez eu me vi sem palavras diante do homem a minha frente.

E também, pela segunda vez, nos beijamos naquela noite.

Palavras acabaram não sendo mais necessárias naquele momento.

**Nono Ato**

Thriller Bark era uma ilha realmente irritante. Aquele Moria estava me tirando do sério. Estar sem sombra estava me tirando do sério. Mas o que mais me deixou puto foi a chegada daquele tal de Kuma.

Nosso capitão estava inconsciente e no fundo eu sabia que exausto e cheio de ferimentos como estava, eu nunca conseguiria derrota-lo sozinho. Percebi que meus outros companheiros não estavam em uma situação muito diferente e por isso resolvi arriscar a sorte, lutando e sendo derrubado sem muito esforço por aquele homem.

Ele estava lá para levar Luffy e deixou muito claro quando usando novamente seu poder, deixou a maioria da minha tripulação inconsciente.

Foi então que resolvi arriscar um pouco mais minha vida, oferecendo-a pela de meu capitão. Eu não queria morrer, ainda tinha uma promessa a cumprir, ainda queria voltar ao navio e navegar junto com minha tripulação... mas não poderia ficar de braços cruzados e deixar que matassem meu capitão idiota.

Eu já estive milhares de vezes perto da morte, mas nenhuma daquelas vezes foi semelhante a esta. A palavra "dor" não era capaz de descrever o que eu sentia no momento, era pior. Muito pior.

Enquanto era pego pela inconsciência, eu só pensava neles. Em Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Franky... e em Robin. Eu sem dúvida sentiria falta de todos.

E foi com aquele rosto da mulher de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis em mente que a escuridão logo me envolveu por completo.

**Ato Final**

Ele havia me dito para não arriscar minha vida de maneira impensada, ele havia me dito que existiam agora pessoas que se importavam comigo, que me queriam viva. E agora eu repetia isso tudo para ele, usando suas palavras contra ele mesmo.

Mas de certa forma, eu entendia seus motivos.

E sim, eu teria feito o mesmo. Mesmo já tendo arriscado minha vida antes, eu teria feito o mesmo se estivesse no lugar dele.

A verdade é que todos nós aqui estamos sempre prontos para arriscarmos nossas vidas um pelo outro. Ninguém quer morrer, mas pior do que a morte para nós é ver alguém querido ser morto.

Por isso precisávamos ser mais fortes.

Zoro sabia disso. E eu também. Para assim, decisões como vida e morte não precisarem ser tomadas em situações drásticas.

Eu beijei sua face de leve enquanto ele dormia serenamente em meu colo no Ninho do Corvo em seu turno de vigília.

Nossas aventuras estavam somente começando, e embora as dificuldades também estivessem aumentando, nós iriamos nos preparar. Iriamos melhorar, sempre unidos, sem deixar ninguém para trás.


End file.
